A method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine, in which, based on the signal from a structure-borne noise sensor, features used to regulate and/or control operating parameters of the internal combustion engine are determined, is described in German Patent No; DE 103 05 656. In order to generate the features, the signal from a sensor is filtered.